Escape
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: AU Hermione has grown up being part of a Cult. Now she is on the run from her Fathers minions. Along the way she meets a Mysterious Draco who decides to help her and they go on a journey to find the freedom they both desperately crave.   To continue or not that is the question?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything apart from the plot.**

**Alternate Universe Dramione.**

Prologue

Hearing the sound of footsteps on the grass outside the abandoned bar was when I knew. It was in the middle of the night and the bar had been closed for hours, it couldn't have been one of the locals as they were all in bed at this time this was one of the sad drawbacks of moving to a small secluded village. The footsteps were slow and quiet, whoever was there was trying damn hard not to be noticed but it was no use my body was trained to hear from a wider range your average human. Surprisingly enough panic didn't rush into my system as this was a regular occurrence for me and I was trained to deal with far worse than this. It was drilled into me from an early age that whatever happens, don't panic.

Steadily I turned towards the locked door of the dark, damp bar; stilling my breathing and heart rate I strained my ears trying to pinpoint how close the footsteps were to the door. They were getting closer. This was my chance to act; the best option was to get out of the bar before the threat managed to enter. I hurried towards Draco, who was lying in one of the worn out booths towards the back of the pub, without making a sound. Lightly, I shook his body to awaken him from his peaceful sleep and signalling for him to be quiet and follow me.

We had almost made it when the door burst open and eight hooded figures entered holding guns. The leader of the group stepped forward raising his gun in an attempt to intimidate me but it didn't work and a smirk spread across my emotionless face. I found it amusing that they thought they could defeat me, if it was really that easy then I wouldn't be here right now. I edged closer to Draco, he was my main priority right now keeping him safe. The leader clocked on to my train of thought and began to pull the trigger.

I was faster. Pushing my body towards Draco I threw both of us to the ground and rolled us out the way. All the while covering Draco's body with mine in hopes that any stray bullets hit me and not him. Once I had navigated us behind the bar I pushed Draco in to the farthest corner that was fully covered and leaped over the bar taking down two people. This was a piece of cake; I knocked the two of them unconscious and dodged a bullet from my right which just skimmed my sleeve. Big mistake on there part, that was the closest a bullet has come to me in two years they were going to pay for that. Grabbing the gun from their hand I thrust it upwards into their face pushing their nose high into the skull. That will teach them.

Draco ran from behind the bar and grabbed one of the discarded guns. He moved towards the nearest man and elbowed him in the face and they proceeded to aim blows at each other until the man's gun was lying a few feet away. It was then that Draco pulled the gun away from his belt and swiftly shot a bullet into the man's chest. Surprisingly enough he didn't look shocked at this action but that was a good thing. It meant that we wouldn't have a problem in the long run and for that I was grateful.

Moving round I managed to knock out three more of them without even breaking a sweat, this was far too easy. That left two but I could only spot one. Running towards him at full speed I heard something behind me that made my whole body freeze. There was a very loud grunt and the sound of a body being forced to the ground. Turning round the sight I saw filled me with horror. Draco was on his knees with a gun at his head.

I stared at the man I had recently met and promised to protect being threatened by the leader of the group. It was one thing to try and take my life but to take some one I loved was a whole other ball game. The anger I carried with me every day seem to erupt, I could no longer control it and began to see red. This man was going to die for trying to kill Draco and I would take pleasure from the kill.

He would never get away with this. I laughed knowing that only one of us was going to walk away from this alive and I intended to go on living a happy life with Draco by my side. There was absolutely no way he would live.

"Big mistake threatening his life" my voice was calm but deadly

"Why is that? Everyone in contact with you must die, that is the law" The man's voice was scratchy and deep.

"The law my bastard father set up, well now you went and made it a whole lot personal love" I was still inching towards him.

"One step closer and I will pull the trigger" This guy was really pushing it now

"Well then I guess I will see you in hell because it looks like we are both going to die doesn't it" Tom's reply amused me and I laughed.

Sauntering towards them with a sadistic smile on my face the sound of a bullet leaving a gun was heard.

**So what do you think? Please review and it will give me more motivation to the following chapters done.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything but the plot, not the characters or the Death eaters.**

Chapter One

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Exhausted I walked into the local bar of the area I was now resided. I had been living in this small village for four months now which was unusual for me; I just couldn't bring myself to leave. At a stretch I only stayed in one place for two to three months but this time it was different. This time I had something to stay for. Stood behind the bar with his usual smirk was Draco. He worked at the bar most evenings and I had met him my first day here.

_On my first day in this small town I had walked into the bar looking for something to pass the time and found something much more._

"_So what can I get you?" the handsome bar man asked._

"_Whiskey" was my only reply _

"_You sure about that, its strong stuff you know?" He looked at me with a puzzled gaze and I just nodded._

"_Well here you go" he handed over the glass and watched gobsmacked as I knocked back the whole thing._

"_If I must say so myself that was quite impressive" He smirked at me and then held out a hand for me to shake "I'm Draco"_

"_Well Draco I'm not your typical girl, the names Hermione" Shaking his hand as i relied, I could help but smirk back at him_

From that moment on we had been friends. I had come to the bar every night after my crappy job in the local book shop. I wasn't getting paid much but I really enjoyed it. Draco would work here for a couple of hours then we would usually go for a walk or go star gazing. However today was very different. When I had sat down at the bar Draco had walked over to his fellow employee and then left into the backroom. Five minutes later he came towards me carrying his usual leather bag.

Draco was tall and had the most amazing white blonde hair which was usually messed up by the amount of times he ran his fingers through it. He was lean but has quite a bit of muscle too which could be seen through the shirts he wore. By far my most favourite feature of his was his grey eyes. They were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I was mesmerised every time I looked into them. Today he was wearing black jeans with a black shirt which complimented his hair extremely well and emphasised his muscles. All in all he looked good and I wasn't the only girl looking. He shook me out of my ogling by grabbing my arm, pulling me up and dragging me out of the bar.

"Draco I didn't even get to have one drink" I whined as he pulled me down the street to his house. I never understood why he lived there when his uncle owned and lived in the bar.

"Hermione I will explain when we get into the house but for now just stop asking questions" His voice was husky and serious. Something was wrong.

Hastily he unlocked the door and dumped his bag on the floor in his hall then continued on to his kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at his breakfast bar facing him as he moved around the kitchen. Once there he put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard above the sink. His house was homely and extremely tidy. His kitchen was light and open with pale blue walls. All his cupboards were made from dark wood and his sides were marble. It was not the first time I found myself wondering how he was able to afford all this on his bar salary.

"Hermione there were people looking for you in the bar? I don't know who they are but they looked rough" At this my stomach dropped, it meant I would have to leave.

"What did you tell them?" My voice was tight and strained; I really didn't want to go.

"Are you mixed up in something? Maybe I can help" He looked genuinely concerned.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?" At this point I was shouting at him and I had pounced from my seat and was at the other side of the breakfast bar only inches away from him.

"I told them I didn't know who you were, that I had never met you. What's going on?" He didn't step back but stood his ground.

"That's good it means I can leave quicker this time" I turned to move but he grabbed hold of my arm so I was still facing him.

"You're not going anywhere till you've explained yourself. You can't leave me here" His voice was soft and his eyes sparkled with hurt. The look on his face convinced me to spill all my deep dark secrets and I just couldn't stop myself.

"Ok you finish making the tea and then I will tell you everything" with that i turned and walked into his crimson living room plopping myself down on his dark leather sofa in front of his mahogany coffee table.

Not long after this he walked in to the room and sat next to me after putting the two matching cups of tea on the table. He sat patiently waiting for me to begin the story of my life.

"I have always been different to other children. I grew up in, well I guess you could call it a Cult and my dad was the leader. Everything he says is law and everybody listens and respects him. This wasn't your average Cult. We were special, gifted so to speak. From birth I have been able to do things that other people cannot. This was expected by my parents as they are the same. So the Cult set out to find more people like me and collect them by any means necessary. I was trained from a young age to become one of them, a Death eater. To find innocent people and force them to become monsters. I knew exactly what my fate would be so when my sixteenth birthday came and my training ended I escaped. I have been running since then, my father sent his minions after me but they haven't been able to catch me." I stopped to look at Draco and give it a minute to sink in.

"What can you do?" His voice was quiet but curious

"Well I can read minds and i can compel certain people to do what I want, i can thank my parents for those too but i can also do a little bit of teleporting" I couldn't stop the smirk that stretched across my face.

His only response was "I knew I wasn't alone"

**Please Review to let me know what you think it would make my day **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but plot, wish I did then Dramione would have definitely happened but what can we do. Thanks Jo we owe you a lot for the wizarding world your brilliant mind created.**

Chapter Two

With my mouth hanging open I stared completely shocked into silence. This couldn't be, he couldn't be like me. Tears were rapidly clouding my eyes, I hadn't cried since I was six when my training had begun. I wanted to save him from my screwed up world, protect him from being hunted like an animal and now there was no way I could do that.

"What….What do you mean?" I manage to squeak out, my voice small and shaky

"I'm different too, always have been" Draco spoke confidently and moved closer to me taking my hand gently in his own

"How did I not notice this? What can you do? Do the Death Eaters know about you?" I finally found my voice and asked all the questions that came to mind.

"I have Pyrokinesis and I don't think they do, I only just found out about them what you said" His voice was soft and calm

"Wow that is so cool, I always wanted to control fire" I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face

"Well I can only do small things like light a candle or move fire from a lighter. The real question is what are we gonna do about your little creepy friends" Draco took his brew and drained the cup in one big gulp

"We lie low for a couple of days, play it safe" I settled down on the sofa and lent my head against Draco's broad shoulder whilst drinking my almost cold tea.

"Ok but your staying here until the coast is clear and I'm not taking no for an answer" He placed his arm round me and reached for the remote. Once the tv was on it signalled the end of our conversation and I drifted off to sleep listening to NCIS.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a crack of sun shining across my face. Turning over I noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom but Draco's. Puzzled, I sat up didn't, I fall asleep on the sofa with Draco. He must have carried me up here. I took my time looking around his room. It was massive with deep green walls and a black carpet. The bed I was on was a large mahogany four poster facing a large wardrobe made from the same wood. Off to the right of the bed was a small set of draws which held a black lamp and a cordless house phone which matched the one in the living room. He had no television but there was a desk in the far left corner of the room that had a stereo and a laptop on it.

After observing the room I climbed out of bed and wander out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Draco making bacon and eggs. Upon entering the room he turned round holding a cup of tea and placed it on the breakfast bar.

"Well hello there sleepy head" Draco turned back round and placed the eggs and bacon on two plates. Putting the plates on the breakfast bar, he then came round to sit next to me and mushed my hair before beginning to eat.

"mmmmmmm this is good, if you cook like this every morning I might have to stay over more often" I said tucking into my breakfast

"Is that so" Draco smirk and winked at me. This earned him a punched on his arm

"Dirty git, get your head out of the gutter" I couldn't help but laugh at him

After breakfast I went home and packed a bag as he insisted I stay at his house. On my way back to his house I stopped in the book shop and told the manager that I wouldn't be able to work for a while making up some bullshit excuse that he bought. Once I was free from the book shop I scouted the area with my mind. I focused and pushed my mind over the small town searching for any dangerous thoughts. All I got was the locals daily worries.

_Did I lock the door, Is he cheating on me, which one should I buy the red or the blue, Do I look fat in this, I wonder which one Hermione will prefer _

The last one caught my attention, it was Draco deciding which car he was going to buy. I was completely shocked, he didn't need a new car, where the hell did all this money come from?

Checking he was alone I teleported directly behind him and whispered in his ear

"Hermione would like the convertible" I giggled when he jumped as the sound of my voice and spun round to face me.

"What the hell? How? Ohh yeah she teleports forgot about that" He wandered off to go buy the car I had pointed out.

The car was a red convertible and looked extremely expensive. I was mystified as to why he would buy something like this out of the blue. Finally after what felt like hours but was probably about thirty minutes he sauntered towards me whistling. He opened the passenger door and indicated that he wanted me to get inside. Then walked around the car and climbed inside to start the engine which purred beautifully.

I couldn't stop the gob smacked stare on my face and my mouth was slightly open. He looked so good with his sunglasses on driving this amazing car and having his hair ruffled by the wind. Damn he looked delicious right now.

"What? Its for a quick get away" His voice broke me out of my inappropriate thoughts and I assumed he was referring to the car.

"Hey you don't have to justify your actions to me, I saw you eyeing up this car last week" Ohh boys and their toys.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black SUV zooming around the corner to my right. Shit they had found me.

"Draco I need you to drive faster" He seemed to notice the urgency in my voice as he sped up

The SUV was following us and the window was slowly rolling down to show a hooded figure. Damn those Death Eaters and their crazy fashion sense. The figure looked to be lifting his hand and I didn't have the heart to let this magnificent car be ruined by bullets so I teleported into the back seat of the SUV.

"Are you really that stupid" Angrily I shouted at the two men in the front of the SUV. "Didn't daddy mention I can teleport" I asked sarcastically

I didn't even give then a chance to turn around as I punched the driver in the back of the neck. He lost control of the SUV and in began to spin round. The passenger turned firing his gun but wasn't quick enough to hit me. I slammed his head into the dash board until he passed out. The car stopped spinning and the driver looked back at me. Big mistake for him as he made direct eye contact.

"You will run the fuck back to Riddle and tell him to give up trying. I always win he should have learned that by now" His pupils dilated meaning he was under my control

With a loud "toodles" I teleported back into the convertible with Draco. He sped back to his house and when we got inside I explained everything. We both then proceeded to lock all doors and windows before settling down and forming a plan of action.

"Whatever we do Draco, we need to do it quick because more are coming"

**Ok that's Chapter 2 done. What did you think? Next Chapter we find out where Draco keeps getting all his money from and Hermione helps Draco with his power.**

**Please Review it would make me very happy, the more reviews the quicker I upload the next chapter.**


End file.
